The present invention relates to an oppressive sensation reducer for the safety belt of automobile where a spring for taking up the safety belt is employed, and more particularly, to an oppressive sensation reducer for the safety belt of automobile, which is simplified in structure with smooth performance and more easy and rapid to fabricate.
Generally, a safety belt installed in the seats of an automobile has an oppressive sensation reducer which is wound back by the force of a spring. In such a device a wound spring formed by taking up a plate spring like a spiral spring is used in order to obtain a spring force for automatically taking up the safety belt.
For the wound spring, the oppressive sensation reducer for safety belt employs two springs of a normal spring and a reducer spring. A conventional apparatus has a dual structure in which the normal spring is provided inside the case and the reducer spring is installed in a holder. This structure complicates the whole configuration and fabrication of the apparatus.
The relatively many number of members and poor fabricability result in low productivity and increase in cost. Moreover, due to the large volume, the apparatus looks unshapely to decrease commercial value thereof.